


Honeymoon Phase

by missdoctorwatson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdoctorwatson/pseuds/missdoctorwatson
Summary: Being newly bonded is always an interesting time for a couple...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 301





	Honeymoon Phase

Bucky couldn't keep his hands off Tony.

Especially now that they were bonded, it was like an addiction. Any time the short brunet wandered into proximity, Bucky's arms reached out and dragged him closer. Tony would huff about it, but he secretly loved it just as much. He would smile the happiest little smile whenever Bucky would wrap his arms around him from behind and bury his face into his neck, snuggling into their new mating mark, breathing in his scent. It sent the most delicious shivers down his spine when Bucky would plant slow kisses on it.

This is how Clint and Natasha found them when the duo had wandered into the kitchen after time spent at the gym. Clint fake-gagged until Natasha smacked him.

"You be nice," she scolded. "They're adorable. You're adorable, guys."

"Thank you, 'Tasha!" Tony made no move to dislodge Bucky as he spoke. "I'm glad SOMEbody recognizes that." He could feel Bucky smiling into his neck.

Clint hopped up to sit on the counter, grabbing an apple out of the dish beside him. "Ahhh to be newly bonded!" he said with a smirk. "What a magical time! Remember when we were newly bonded, 'Tash?" His smirk grew devious as he slowly bit into his apple.

  
Natasha moved to stand in front of him, coming to rest between his legs. "Ohhhh yes." Her smirk matched his. "We made Fury regret that you ever brought me back to SHIELD."

  
Tony chuckled. "I can't even IMAGINE what that entails."

  
Natasha looked the genius dead in eye as she replied, "You have no idea."

  
Tony burst into laughter. He turned his face towards Bucky a moment later, still chuckling, and said, "Okay, on that note, I have to get back to the lab. You comin', Hot Stuff?" Bucky nodded and released his grip on his mate's hips as he started towards the elevator. He stayed a step behind Tony the whole way.

  
-

  
He managed to stay on the couch in the lab for the majority of the time they were there. Every now and again, Tony would run a hand through his hair in thought, or frustration, making his already messy locks even wilder, and Bucky couldn't resist putting down the tablet he was reading from and stealing a kiss. Tony would giggle, distracted for a moment, before going back to work, smile lingering on his face.

  
They stayed this way for the entire afternoon before JARVIS let them know Steve was getting ready to serve dinner. As if on cue, Bucky's stomach growled. When Tony made no move to stop working, Bucky got up and nudged him.

  
"Hey. Let's go upstairs an' eat. I'm starvin'."

  
"Uh huh..." Tony mumbled, still focused on the skematics in front of him.

  
Bucky cocked an eyebrow at his mate, not having any of it. He made sure that nothing would be disturbed by his actions before he bent down and scooped Tony into his arms, making his way to the door.

  
"HEY! The hell do you think you're doing, Freezer Burn??" Tony flailed his arms, trying to free himself, but his mate was not letting go.

  
"Makin' sure that brain of your's gets all the nutrition it needs." The door to the lab opened as he approached, followed by the elevator doors. "Thanks, JARVIS."

  
"Not a problem, Sergeant Barnes," the ever polite AI responded.

  
Tony crossed his arms as he gave up struggling. "Traitor..." he muttered. "See if I ever upgrade you again."

  
Bucky finally put Tony down as the elevator started to take them to the communal floor. The soldier couldn't stop smirking at his mate's annoyed mutterings.

  
-

  
Everyone had left the table to put their dishes in the dishwasher when it happened. It was just Tony, Bucky, and Steve left at the table, and they were carrying on with pleasant conversation when Steve paused to look fondly at his two best friends' joined hands. He looked at Tony when he spoke.

  
"I'm so glad you two found each other. You guys seem so perfect for each other."

  
Bucky smiled fondly at his childhood friend before looking at his mate, squeezing Tony's hand a little tighter. "Me too."

  
Tony blushed as he smiled, strangely shy. "Awww, Steve, you're such a sap."

  
Steve laughed as he stood up, picking up his dishes as he went. He glanced over his shoulder as he said, "You definitely won't have to worry about your heats now either!"

  
"You're damn right I won't!" Tony laughed.

  
Tony released Bucky's hand to gather up their own dishes, kissing his mate on the temple before he left the table completely. Bucky narrowed his eyes, confused.

  
What the fuck did that mean??

  
-

  
"Hey... What did Steve mean at dinner?" Bucky waited until they were in the privacy of their bedroom before bringing it up. They were climbing into bed after an evening spent watching movies with the team. "About not needing to worry about your heats?"

  
Tony stared at his mate for a moment, confusion evident on his face before he remembered what the Captain had said. "Ohhhh, that! That was nothing. Steve helped me through a heat one time, like, yeaaaars ago. No big deal."

  
"Oh, okay, that's... WHAT?" Bucky nearly jumped from the bed in shock when the words registered in his head. "Steve did WHAT?"

  
"Helped... me through a... heat? Bucky, are you okay??" Tony started to look concerned.

  
"Yeah, yeah, fine, jus'... THAT'S a mental picture I'm never gonna get rid of." The soldier's face was the picture of dismay.

  
Tony laughed in relief. He snuggled up close to his mate, nuzzling his face on his shoulder. "Oh Tasty Freeze, you know you're the only super soldier for me."

  
Smiling dispite himself, Bucky wrapped his arms around the diminutive brunet, pulling him into his lap. He kissed Tony softly, securing his arms around his waist, his tongue darting out to tease at the seam of his lips. Tony moaned into the kiss, his tongue eagerly meeting his mate's, Tony's hands sliding their way up Bucky's broad chest. Bucky's hands wandered until they found his mate's ass, giving it a thorough squeeze. Tony moaned into their kiss before pulling away for air, Bucky immediately planting kisses down his jawline.

  
Bucky smiled into Tony's neck before nipping at his collar bone. Tony responded by grinding his hips down onto Bucky's lap, making him openly moan. Bucky could feel desire burning in his belly. With a growl, he pushed his mate backwards onto the bed, pining him down by his wrists, Tony's thighs wrapped around his hips.

  
"Do you have any idea what ya do to me, doll?" he mumbled, voice thick with arousal.

  
Tony bit his lower lip, drawing Bucky's eyes. Bucky's voice went straight to his cock. "I really hope you're planning on showing me..."

  
-

  
A few days later, conversation about Tony's heat forgotten about, Tony and Bucky were once again in the lab, Tony working on some new tech for SI, Bucky sitting on the couch with his tablet, trying to get some reading done. Both of them looked up when JARVIS announced that Steve was heading down to talk to Tony.

  
Steve walked into the lab with a smile, waving to Bucky as he headed towards Tony. Tony put down the prototype he was working on and turned to face Steve.

  
"What's up, Cap?"

  
"I was just wondering if you had a few minutes? I had some ideas I wanted to run by you about improving my armour. That last battle got me a little concerned."

  
Tony chuckled. "You mean when you got thrown around by the giant octopus? Yeah, that looked like it hurt."

  
Steve smirked, blushing slightly as he ran his hands through his hair. "That's about how I would describe it. So, I was thinking maybe something to help with sudden impacts..."

  
Unnoticed by the two now huddled around Tony's tablet, Bucky was staring daggers into his best friend's back, reading forgotten. He'd tensed when JARVIS had announced Steve's arrival, but now he was positively fuming. All he could smell was Steve's scent, his instincts screaming at him to rip the other Alpha away from his mate. He couldn't contain the snarl that formed on his face.

  
Steve laughed at something Tony said, and Bucky shook his head, looking away. What was he doing? This was his best friend; he knew better than to feel threatened by Steve. Steve would never dare intrude on his relationship with Tony. Steve left a few moments later, waving to Bucky as he went, and Bucky went back to his reading.

  
-

  
It was odd for Tony to be up before Bucky, but a few days later, that's exactly what happened. Tony had gotten up early to do some training, leaving Bucky to spread out in their bed, happily falling back to sleep.

A scent invaded his senses, waking him suddenly. He sat up sharply, startling Tony, who was just coming back from training. Bucky stared at him.

  
"Hey, Bucky-bear! Didn't mean to wake you." He smiled, his hand still clutching his chest from being startled. He started to make his way towards the bathroom, but Bucky jumped out of bed and stalked towards him. Tony froze halfway across the room, not knowing how to process the look on Bucky's face. Bucky loomed over his mate, expression still unreadable as he breathed deeply through his nose, scenting his mate.

  
"...you smell like Steve."

  
Tony smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, we were doing some pretty intense sparring. I must stink like somethin' awful." He took a tentative step towards the bathroom. "Should probably go shower..."

  
Bucky allowed Tony to slowly head towards the bathroom, but he shadowed his mate the whole way there. He followed him all the way into the shower, where the solider insisted on washing Tony himself. Tony laughed to himself but allowed Bucky to scrub him head to toe.

  
As soon as they were dried from the shower, Bucky dragged Tony back into bed, curling around him and nuzzling into his neck. Tony hummed happily as Bucky's hands wandered all over his body, massaging his sore muscles. He was definitely not going to complain about after-training cuddles.

  
Face buried in Tony's mating mark, Bucky inhaled deeply. He could feel himself getting less tense as he breathed in the scent of pure Tony. He was slowly putting his own scent all over his mate again, where it should be. The more their scents mixed, the calmer he felt.

  
Tony was just starting to feel his eyelids droop when he felt cool metal fingers softly rubbing one of this nipples. He let out a startled moan. He felt Bucky's hips press fully against his ass, the other man's erection nestled firmly between his cheeks. He began slowly thrusting against Tony's ass, hands wandering to Tony's hips to gain more traction. The low growl reverberating from Bucky's throat was going straight to Tony's cock. He could feel the slick starting to leak from his hole. He reached behind him to bury his fingers in Bucky's hair, trying to egg him on.

  
"Mmmmmm, just like that..."

  
It wasn't long before Tony felt a hand move towards his entrance. He gasped as a cool metal finger started circling his hole, dragging a whimper from him. Bucky knew exactly what those metal digits did to him. When the finger didn't seem to want to go any further, Tony started thrusting back into it. When it still didn't go beyond the tormentingly pleasurable circles, Tony groaned.

  
"Come on, Snowflake, don't tease me!"

  
Bucky chuckled darkly. "Maybe I wanna hear you beg for it." He continued his slow, tormenting circles.

  
"Oh come on, please??"

  
"That's not very convincin', Doll..." Bucky tutted at Tony, never relenting his finger's pace.

  
Tony groaned long and loud, burying his face in his hands. "Maybe I'll just go help myself, huh?" Tony teased. "I certainly wouldn't torture myself!" Tony went to try and get up, but instead found himself flat on his back, Bucky nestled between his thighs, wrists pinned by his head.

  
"No, I don't think you will." Bucky smirked at Tony's shocked expression. He kissed Tony just as Tony started to say something, taking the opportunity to dip his tongue into the genius' mouth. The omega instantly forgot whatever he was going to say and kissed Bucky back for all that he was worth. Not to be outdone, Bucky curled his tongue around his mate's like he knew Tony liked, pleased at the shiver that ran down Tony's body. Tony's legs wrapped securely around Bucky's hips, shallowly thrusting his cock against Bucky's.

  
It was only when a hand found it's way back down to Tony's entrance did he realize his hands were free. He immediately started sliding his hands down Bucky's back, finger nails scratching paths into the soldier's skin when Bucky started circling his entrance again. He turned his face away from Bucky's and moaned when Bucky's fingers didn't seem to be going any further than gentle probing. Bucky's lips immediately attached to the side of Tony's neck, biting and kissing the skin there.

  
"Please, oh god, please more," Tony panted, thrusting his hips into the finger. "I can't take it, you're going to drive me INSANE if you don't get that finger inside me soon!"

  
Bucky smiled into Tony's neck. "Since you did ask so nicely..." Without warning, Bucky's metal finger stopped circling and entered Tony's hole. Tony threw his head back with a loud moan. Bucky was pleased at how wet his omega was already. He shallowly thrust his finger until Tony started thrusting back against his hand.

  
Soon, Tony let out a whine. "Please... more, please! Bucky please, I need..!" He trembled underneath the larger man, tugging Bucky's face back up to his. He kissed him over and over, chanting "please..." in between kisses. Bucky withdrew his finger, which pulled a groan out of Tony, but soon replaced it with two fingers. Bucky swallowed Tony's moan at being stretched.

  
By the time Bucky worked him up to four fingers, Tony was writhing on the bed, slick almost pouring onto Bucky's hand. He was a whimpering mess of a man, eyes glassy and blushing all the way down his chest. Bucky sat back a bit to admire his handy work, fingers slowing down, causing a groan from his omega. He pulled his fingers out entirely, and Tony's eyes snapped to his face, questioning.  
"Look at you," Bucky whispered, feeling almost reverent. He brought his fingers to his mouth and licked them clean, making Tony blush even harder. "Mmmmm, you taste as sweet as you look."

  
Tony whimpered, finding it hard to focus on anything other than Bucky's fingers disappearing into his mouth. "Alpha..." he moaned. "Alpha, please -"

  
Bucky was back on him in an instant. Tony found his knees pushed into his chest, Bucky's hands gripping the back of his knees, Bucky's hard cock pressing against his slick entrance. Tony gasped at the feeling of Bucky's cock catching slightly on his rim.

  
"Oh god, please please please...!"

  
"Say it again."

  
Tony looked at his mate, noticing his blown pupils, blue eyes almost black as they stared into Tony's. He was just as on edge as Tony was.

  
"Alpha...."

  
With a low growl, Bucky lined himself up and thrust himself into Tony, right to the hilt. Tony threw his head back with a scream of pleasure, hands fisting in the sheets. Bucky wasted no time setting a brutal pace, putting Tony's legs over his shoulders, using his grip on Tony's thighs to pull Tony back into his thrusts.

  
Tony could barely contain himself; he was a moaning, soaked pile of omega. Bucky was nailing his prostate with nearly every thrust, pleasure building in his belly. He put up his arms, reaching for his Alpha.

  
Bucky understood his wordless plea and brought his face down to kiss Tony. Tony moaned as his knees met his chest, Bucky's cock getting somehow even deeper into him as he was folded in half. Tony's arms wrapped around Bucky's neck, his tongue meeting Bucky's in a wet, open-mouthed kiss. He was moaning wantonly into Bucky's mouth, their new position allowing Bucky to hit his prostate with every thrust. Bucky broke away from their kiss to bite his way down Tony's neck, stopping at Tony's mating mark. He traced the mark with his tongue, making Tony whimper.

  
"Mine..." he mumbled into the mark. "Mine. Mine. Mine. All mine...." He punctuted each possessive declaration with a powerful thrust, Tony's eyes rolling to the back of his head in pleasure. He could feel Bucky's knot swelling with each thrust.

  
"All yours, all yours," he panted, feeling right on the edge. "Oh god, please make me cum, Alpha please, please, I'm almost...!" Bucky bit down on Tony's mating mark as he thrust his swollen knot into Tony.  
Tony felt himself scream as he came, throwing his head back as he coated his stomach and Bucky's in cum. Bucky groaned as he felt Tony clench down around his knot, rocking back and forth until he felt himself cum inside his omega. Tony moaned as he felt his alpha's cum coating his insides.

  
As they caught their breath, Bucky pulled back enough so that he could slip Tony's legs from his shoulders. No longer bent in half, Tony pulled his alpha down so that Bucky was lying on top of him, head resting on Tony's shoulder. Tony wrapped his arms around Bucky, shifting slightly when he felt them stick together. Bucky moaned as Tony rubbed against his knot, hips thrusting slighty back and forth.

  
Tony smirked. "You are insatiable, Snowflake."

Bucky sighed happily, continuing to shallowly thrust until they were both ready for round two.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you just need some feel-good domestic smut ♡


End file.
